Double Date
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sequel to “Guys are Weird” and “Girls are Complicated.” Jack thought of it, Z agreed to it, and Sky and Syd are just trying to get through it. Pairings: JackZ and SkySyd. completed
1. The Idea

Double Date

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Sequel to "Guys are Weird" and "Girls are Complicated." Jack thought of it, Z agreed to it, and Sky and Syd are just trying to get through it. Pairings: Jack/Z and Sky/Syd.

The Idea

((Jack's POV))

When Sky asked me for help, the word surprise didn't cover it. More like shock comes over me. Sky isn't the type of person that would for help especially from me. I know he wanted the red ranger so bad and when I came into the picture, I destroy his chances. He still carries a good bit of resentment toward me because of that. Over time, we have learned to tolerate each other and work together for the sake of the team.

This matter wasn't for the sake of the team but to ask a girl out. It wasn't some ordinary girl either. It was Syd. You know, it doesn't surprise me very much. I notice the subtle looks and actions between them. There was just connection between them. You would have to be blind if you didn't see it. It was just funny to see Sky so work up about asking Syd out. I just had teased him about it before I decide to give him some friendly advice. One thing I have to say about Sky didn't waste any time either because that afternoon, he asked her out.

I didn't ever need to know the answer because Sky was walking around like he was on cloud nine. There was almost a hop in his step when he walks down the halls. He was smiling and laughing more. He even cracked a joke and it was funny. Well, it is just to show you, folks. Miracles do happen. Syd was almost just bad. Syd couldn't stop smiling or giggling. According to Z, she couldn't stop talking either. I got say it was nice to see them in the good mood and happy. Saving the world and fighting monsters leave little time for personal matters or relationships.

Anything was going fine until Sky woke me up one night. I thought there was attack or something by the way he was shaking me. It just was turn out that he didn't know where to take Syd on their first date.

"You know, you could have waited until the morning for this. Okay, how about dinner and movie?" I said as I rub my eyes.

"Do you know how expensive Syd's taste? SPD doesn't pay that much in a year for one of Syd's typical dinners." Sky said. Okay, he had a point.

"Movies?" I said.

"Syd knows I hate romantic comedies and she hates action movies." Sky said with a shrug. Damn it, they aren't going to make it easy for me.

"A picnic in the park?" I said. Mentally, I was crossing my fingers because I wanted to go back to sleep.

Sky looked a little sheepish at that question. Oh, don't tell me that the perfect cadet cannot cook.

"I cannot cook, Jack." Sky said.

Bingo.

I started to list off things that came to mind like bowling and mini golf. For lack of sleep, I even suggest the mall. The looks that Sky kept giving me was saying way too much. I think I am beginning to understand why we don't have that much time off.

"I got it! The carnival!" I said.

"The carnival?" Sky said.

"Yes, the carnival. It is prefect. You can go on the rides and win her a stuffed animal to add to her collection. Now can I go back to sleep?" I said.

"Thanks, Jack. Z said you would say that." Sky said as he left them.

"What! Hold on a minute, Sky. Z said what?" I said as I stumble out of bed.

Next time I am going to lock my door.

End of Part 1

A/N: Those whom wish for a sequel. You have it. This story is going to divide into four parts from Jack, Sky, Z, and Syd's POV. Enjoy and review if you wish. Now excuse, I am going to bang my head against a frying pan.


	2. Preparation

Double Date: The Preparation

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sky's POV as he prepares for his date with a little help from Jack and Z.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

The Preparation

((Sky's POV))

Shower: Check

A single pink rose which is Syd's favorite flower: Check

Deodorant: Check

Weather: Cool and No chance of rain. Allows for various amount of entertainment.

Car that is in working order and will not break down: Check

Money: Hopefully, enough

Cell phone in case of my date is a disaster: Check

Clothes: Check because I am not wearing what Jack and Z has picked out for me.

Ready for this date: I would rather face one of Grumm's monsters by myself with a blind fold on.

"You are starting to make a ditch in the floor, Sky. You need to relax." Z said as she watches me from my bed. Z's head was lying in Jack's lap as he was reading a magazine. Originally, I was going ask for Bridge's help but he seems to have vanished. Probably, a smart move on his part because he wouldn't be involved in this mess on our day off. The only ones left available were Jack and Z helps me. Those two have already got me involved this idea. I suppose it is only fitting that they help me finish it.

"She is right, Sky. Take a seat and relax." Jack said as he looks up from his magazine.

"I would be able to take a seat if my bed isn't already occupied. Beside, pacing is relaxing." I said.

"That is what you get for our help." Jack said with a smirk.

"Stop teasing the man, Jack. This is his first date. We should cut him a little slack. He is in for a night of his life. Sky has no idea what Syd is going to throw at him." Z said with a grin.

"I blame you two for this situation. I would never dare approach Syd because it was against regulations before you two came." I said. It was true. At the time, it was against Code 490-D of Section F which states that there was no dating or any other form of personal involvement with your teammates were allowed. You should have seen Z's face when she found out about that code. One day, she looked like she going to split fire as she burst into the recreation room. She threw down the Regulations Book on Jack's lap. She ordered him to read it. His eyes blink in surprise before picking up the book. Slowly, his face went from surprise to cold as he read the page. His eyes were like steel as he got to his feet. He left and Z followed in his footsteps.

The next morning, they were grinning like a pair of cats that has gotten into the cream. The Commander had informed us that several codes and rules in our regulations and code book have changed or have been removed from the book. I knew that they were quite a team before they joined us. That moment that I knew never get on their bad side when they were together.

"If it wasn't for us, you would be doom to be single, Sky." Jack said.

"I agree. He would be the prefect SPD ranger until the end. No fun and all work make Sky a stick in the mud." Z said.

Damn it, I hate it when they are right. I start to pace again as I went down my list again.

Cologne: Check

Tickets to the Carnival and the rides: Check

First Aid Kit in back of the car: Check

Hair: Check…Wait a minute.

I didn't do my hair. I rush into the bathroom. I cannot wait for this night to be over with.

The End

A/N: For some reason, Sky strikes me of a list type person. I would love to thank all of my reviewers. I knew this story would get feedback but I never image so much. You can bug me on my live journal. Go see my profile for the link. I have a surprise coming along for the next part. It is from Bridge's POV. That is all I am saying.


	3. Preparation II

Double Date: Preparation II

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Bridge's POV while he "helps" Syd get ready for her date.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Bridge's POV))

Something told me that I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. By the time, I gotten up, Sky had already left for his morning exercises. I could hear the birds chirping outside of my window and my latest inventions were running perfectly. No smoke or foreseeable side effects. There were no sirens calling us to the command center while I try desperately to get my uniform. No people beating down my door asking me to fix something. It was quiet.

Then I realize today was our day off! Whoa! I am free! I am free! No chasing after Grumm's ugly thugs or practicing! Freedom! Whoa!

When I got to the cafeteria to see what they have to eat, Syd seems to looking for someone or something.

"Bridge! Just the person I wanted to see!" Syd said with a smile as she ran over to me.

What did she break this time? I love Syd like a sister but that girl could break more stuff than all of SPD combined. I remember this one time that Syd told me that she broke her alarm clock and she asked me to look at it. When I finally got around to looking at her alarm clock, it looks like she slammed it in with her fist. Her pink alarm clock was now a pink pancake. I asked her what material she was touching at the time. She answered sheepishly with the metal posting on her bed. I give her another alarm clock until she got a replacement.

"What can I help you with, Syd?" I said as I grab a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me pick out my clothes for my date." She said.

Danger, Will Robertson, Danger!

"Well, look at the time, I have something to do…No, something to fix for the Commander. Yes, it is very important." I said as I step away. Syd and clothes…big no-no. That is like asking me to fix a car with a toothpick.

"Fine…I understand." Syd said. Oh, damn it. She is giving me the look again.

Sigh….

"I am sure the project could wait another hour." I said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are my best friend ever!" Syd said with a smile as she hugs me.

No, I am the biggest sucker ever.

_An hour later…._

Ladies and gentlemen, what I learned today is there is way too much pink in the world. My dear friend, Syd, seems own every shade of pink in the world. She insists that only one type of shade matches another shade.

"But Bridge, rose pink doesn't match with auburn pink." Syd said as she throws another piece of clothing on her bed.

See, what I mean?

"Syd, Sky isn't going to care what shade of pink matches with another shade of pink. He cares about having a great time with you." I said as I stop her from pacing from her closet to her bed.

"But…it is our first date. I want to make a great impression." Syd said as she looks at me.

"He is already impressed by you, Syd. You just have to be yourself. That means leaving the pink ranger at SPD." I said with a smile. It was funny. I think they suit each other perfectly. Like Sky, Syd came to SPD wanting to provide herself to her family. Boy, she came in with style and didn't back down from anyone but she was afraid of her gift. There were several accidents involving other cadets and her. She didn't mean to hurt them but she lack control. She started to withdraw into herself. I could feel it. I wasn't about to let her to do that to herself. So, I asked her to help with my training. I am no jock. I wasn't as strong as the other cadets. I was constantly picked on because of it. She helped me with the physical side of the training and I help her with controlling of her powers. That is how our friendship started and continues to grow today.

"Thank you. You are a great guy, Bridge. You are going to make some lucky girl very happy when the time comes." Syd said with a smile.

I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Of course, she has to go through the whole team before she gets to out on one date with you. She has to go through me and Z first. Then we may ask for the guys for their opinion." Syd said with an evil smile on her face.

"SYD! My love life has nothing to do with your date." I said as continues to blush.

"Of course, we still have to find a girl that fits you. Maybe, that girl from D Squad has been eying you." Syd said as she continues to bounce around her room.

"SYD!"

The End.

A/N: I love this ending. It was better than the original one that I had planned. I always thought Bridge and Syd were closer as friends than Sky and Bridge. Then again, that is my opinion. I would like to thank my reviewers! You people are the greatest. The next part will be purely Jack/Z pairing from Z's POV. The last part will be purely Syd/Sky pairing from Syd's POV.


	4. Once More With Feeling

Double Date: Once More with Feeling…

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Z is getting a blast from the past.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Once More with Feeling

((Z's POV))

I wonder where Jack is taking me.

He said it was a surprise. No matter how much I bug him. He just smiles and kisses me. My boyfriend is a crafty devil in so many ways. At least, I am never bored around him. Of course that was before Sky nearly begs us to help him with his date with Syd. It was amusing to say the least. One thing, I fear that his date can go to several ways. It could go without a hitch or horrible wrong. I just hope the team holds up if the date goes horrible wrong.

Once Sky decided he was ready to meet his fate at the hands of Syd and left. Jack just smile and he told me to be ready in an hour. He disappears down the corridors. I smile gently as I wonder what he was up too. As I walk to my room, I thought about our relationship. Now that I look back, the feelings were always there. It just didn't come to head until much later. I think it was about a day before my birthday. We had trouble with a local gang would keep stealing the stuff we give to the homeless. Jack had enough of it. Jack waited on their territory until they show up. We were outnumbered but we kick their asses. In his eyes, he was the predator and they were the prey. After the fight, the gang ran off to the shadows. We didn't have any more problems after that. I turn to see Jack lean against the wall. For a brief moment, I thought he was resting.

As I move closer, I saw he was bleeding. He was stabbed in the shoulder by one of the gang members.

"Jack! You are bleeding!' I said as I rush to his side. I got an old cloth out of my pocket and press it against his wound.

"It is okay, Z. I just didn't phrase out quick enough." Jack said as a look of pain flash before his face. 

"Quick enough! I don't care about that. I care that you are hurt. We are going to ER and no arguing about it." I said. Jack made a face but he knew better not to say a thing. We spent a good few hours in ER to have Jack patched up.

"Are you upset at me, Z?" Jack said as we left the ER.

"No, I just upset that you were hurt." I said softly. Jack gave me this big goofy grin of his and kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry, Z. Your birthday surprise will make it up to you." Jack said. He has disappeared several nights before and returned really late. The next night, he blindfolded me and guided me out of our hideout.

"You better not let me run into anything, Jack." I said. I heard Jack chuckles. Lucky for me and him, I didn't run into any thing. It felt that I blindfolded for hours before he remove the blindfold. I blink my eyes before I look up and grasp. It was a starry sky. Somehow he had sneaked us into the planetarium. Sometimes, we lay on the rooftop to look at the stars. The city lights block out most of the stars. I told him that I would love to see a prefect starry sky. It seems I got my wish. I threw my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you, Jack. You are best!" I said.

"I see you like your present, Z." Jack said as he laughed. He guided to me a blanket that he had laid out on the floor. For hours, we laid back, watch, and point at the stars as they pass by us. We turned to each other and then we kissed. Jack has two types of kisses. One was the gentle and warm kiss like a warm blanket you could wrap yourself in. The second kiss in the one that could melt me in a happy blob.

I remember one of the younger cadets saying that we are free to date other people. I was a good girl and didn't kick her butt. Did she think just because we live together and survive together for a long time that was the merit of our relationship? We tried to date other people before it failed badly. Not because the other one was jealous. It was because the other person were dating wasn't me or Jack. Perhaps, it bothered people that we didn't do the flowers and the sappy love poems. We didn't have the expensive dates and jewelry. Our dates were simple and heart felt. We didn't need much but each other. That was enough.

An hour later, Jack shows up at my door with a blind fold in his hand.

"Don't tell me that my boyfriend into the kinky stuff." I said as I tease him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jack said as he kisses my lips before he put on the blind fold on me.

Crafty devil.

This time I wasn't walking but he was driving us somewhere. Few minutes later, Jack removes my blindfold. I smiles as I look at the starry sky. 

"I didn't need to sneak in this time. I got permission from the Big Blue." Jack said with a chuckle as he wraps his arms around me.

"You are crafty devil, Jack. You keep surprise me with these things. I have to give a surprise of my own." I said as I lean up and kiss him.

With Jack by myself, I knew our future were bright as starry sky above us.

The End. 

A/N: 1…2…3…Ahh…that was cute. See, I can do fluff and sappy. I don't do it very often. I hope you enjoy my little Jack/Z moment. Anyway, the last part is coming. It should be out by the end of next week. Thanks again to all of my reviewers.


	5. The Date

Double Date: The Date

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Syd's POV on their date.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Syd's POV))

Peanuts? Peanuts, where are you? Peanuts, there you are! Peanuts, I have to tell you about my date! Don't worry. You are the first to know. Z hasn't come back from her date with Jack yet. Anyway, the date with Sky was wonderful. The carnival was a blast. Sky was such a gentleman and a sweetheart. We went on all of the rides even the kiddie rides. We did it because some little kids knew who we were. One of the downside of being Power Rangers, there is always someone who knows who you are. We couldn't turn them down. The kids' faces light up like a Christmas tree when we were going on rides with them.

Poor Sky had a hard time getting into and out of the mini roller coaster. I had to help him out of the ride. I was good and didn't laugh. I swear one of those little kids was cheating at bummer cars. I couldn't figure out which kid was hitting my car into the wall. Their parents finally came and got them. That left me and Sky to go on other rides. My favorite ride was the Jackknife. Sky loves the Haunted Ship. I just glad that I didn't eat anything before that ride. It went up, down and then around. I like Avalanche too. I lost the pad half way down the ride. Of course, Sky tried not to laugh at me after the Tornado ride. My hair look like my hair dyer ate it. It was fashion emergency and ran into a bathroom. It took a good five minutes to pull it down into a ponytail again.

He was such a sweetheart when he told me I look beautiful after coming back from the bathroom.

That made me blush, Peanuts.

The carnival games were a blast. I love the game where you hit the bell with a hammer. I don't remember the name of game but I remember the rude man who running the game.

He made comments like this….

"Why don't you come over here and swing my hammer, babe?"

"You know how to make my bell ring, babe."

The guy had no clue. Sky look like he was about to punch him. I whispered something into his ear and he just grinned. I patted him on the shoulder and picked up the hammer. I slammed the hammer down hard, the thing went straight up, and knocked the bell right off the game. The rude man panic as he tried to fix his game.

Opps…I guess it wasn't that stable.

You should have seen Sky at the Balloon Darts game. He was truly a master at it and he won me a huge doggie. I haven't decided what call her yet.

The only thing I hated was the food. The pizza was so greasy. It could probably run one of the cars at SPD. I am lucky that I didn't throw it up. The cotton candy and snow cones were good. I think that why I stayed so late out, Peanuts.

The best part of the date was the Ferris wheel. You could see the whole park from there. It was so romantic. Guess what, Peanuts, Sky kissed me! It was such a nice kiss too. I just giggle just thinking about it. He gave me another kissed when he dropped me off at my room.

It was so nice to see a different side of Sky. Once I got him out of SPD, he was almost normal. I got to act like a real girl for once. It was nice. I cannot wait for our second date, Peanuts.

I wonder what it should be, Peanuts?

That is not important right now. The first important thing is to tell you and Z about my date. The next important thing is what should I name our new friend?

Hmmm…What do you think about Butter?

Or Almond….or…

End of Double Date

A/N: Yes! It is done! I will never write another Syd/Sky fic again. Never ever. Don't think about challenge me either. I will hide under a rock. Thank to my kind reviewers for the reviews. You deserve cookies!


End file.
